


Speed Limits

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Driving, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Planning Adventures, Race, Regret, Romantic Friendship, Speed Limits, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500, crazy driving, reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig all decided to go on a nice little drive together. But things quickly go to hell when Feli ends up being the one to drive.Oneshot/drabble





	Speed Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthVadersInhaler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVadersInhaler/gifts).



Everyone had gotten settled in the car--Kiku was in the passenger seat, and Ludwig was fine to sit in the back. Feliciano was more than fine to drive too. It was sort of sweet at how actually happy he looked, patting the steering wheel... Ludwig was snapped out of his thoughts when the man in question turned to look at him. 

"Ve~ Ludwig? Where are the speed limit signs in this area?" They were in Germany after all. 

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows slightly before he remembered. "There aren't any. Didn't you know that?"

Only after he said that did he know he had just made a terrible mistake. 

"There aren't  _what?"_ Kiku said in horror. 

"No...speed limits?" Feliciano asked softly just to make sure. He had the biggest grin in the whole world. But now it wasn't quite so innocent looking. 

"Oh no--" 

And then Feli slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. 

"THISWASAMISTAKETHISWASAMISTAKETHISWASA **MISTAKE--"**

Too late now. 


End file.
